Coincidir
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. ¿Qué tan difícil es coincidir con esa persona en tu vida? Si le preguntas a Michiru, no lo es tanto. HarukaXMichiru.


Esto surge, después de pensar en qué tantas probabilidades hay de coincidir con _esa_ persona en la vida. Supongo que no muchas, así que es realmente sorprendente que siga pasando, ¿no?

Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Coincidir.**

Haruka lo supo desde el principio. Desde los carritos de juguete hasta el cabello corto en vez de largo y rizado como lo quería su madre. Sus amigos (la mayoría varones) pasaban todo el día jugando a la pelota en el jardín trasero de su casa y su padre de vez en cuando llegaba de viaje con algún otro avión para su "pequeña".

Haruka simplemente sonríe al recordar esos momentos en que su padre dejaba las maletas en la entrada y corría a abrazar a su hija, de pantalones cortos y camisas impecables. Su madre se empeñaba (al principio) en que usara vestidos largos, de mil colores, pero una vez que vio la cara de tristeza de la niña, optó por dejarla escoger su propia ropa. Y así, su padre la alzaba y la hacía volar por todo el salón, riendo. La rubia podía observar el orgullo escapando por esos brillosos ojos azules.

Michiru, en cambio, no lo supo hasta llegada la adolescencia. Su closet estaba (y está) lleno de vestidos, blusas delicadas y zapatos llamativos. Tenía una colección de bolsas y accesorios para combinar sus trajes y le encantaba la cantidad de miradas que hacia voltear al caminar despreocupadamente por la acera. Nunca se detuvo a pensar cuáles le importaban más (si las de los varones o las otras) hasta que cambió de escuela.

Sus padres siempre la habían tratado delicadamente, casi como si fuera una muñeca, y extrañamente eso le encantaba. Combinaba con sus manos delgadas y dedos largos, y las horas dedicadas al violín desde temprana edad. Combinaba con su cabello sedoso y perfecto y la postura adecuada a la hora de comer.

Cuando Haruka habló con sus padres no hubo factor sorpresa, no era como si nunca lo hubieran pensado y no era como si dejaran de quererla por eso. Lo habían intuido desde que su habitación, con el paso del tiempo, se había llenado de fotos de carros, premios adquiridos y alguna que otra nota de prensa. Desde que nunca había llegado a casa hablando de algún chico "demasiado guapo para ser verdad" como lo hacían sus primas y menos había sonreído de esa manera al hablar de su gran bola de amigos.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña.- Le había dicho su padre esa noche, una vez que se habían quedado solos en el patio. Luego se puso en pie y le enredó el cabello, sonriendo. Y ahí había sabido que todo estaría bien.

Michiru nunca le había dicho algo a sus padres. Se ponía nerviosa cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema y terminaba jugando, enredando sus rizos en uno de sus dedos mientras el calor subía por su cara. Esto, claro, hacía pensar a los demás que tenía un amor secreto, un joven y apuesto caballero como todos los demás que la pretendían. Pero Michiru se mordía los labios y desviaba el tema como mejor podía.

Varias veces intentó hablar con su madre, y sabía que el tiempo llegaría, pero le aterrorizaba pensar que la rechazaran. Tonta, porque algo dentro le decía que no importaba lo que pasara, sus padres nunca la dejarían. Pero, ¿cómo decirles si ni siquiera ella estaba segura? Las noches cada vez eran más largas y el sueño más difícil de conciliar mientras las dudas daban vueltas por su cabeza.

Haruka había salido ya con varias mujeres, no era algo de lo que le gustara alardear pero tenía un imán para atraer a todo tipo. Claro que la mayoría la confundía primero con un hombre y al darse cuenta de su error casi se desmayaban enfrente suyo, cosa que empezaba a odiar. Pero nunca había sentido nada especial por ninguna de ellas.

- Es sólo, no se siente bien.- Haruka solía pasarse la mano por esos labios gastados en un intento de olvidar el sabor no deseado, para terminar dormida, con la cara hacia la ventana.

Michiru tuvo (si, compromiso social) que salir con varios jóvenes. Siempre recatada, siempre modesta y con ese amago de sonrisa bien practicado en sus labios. Pero nunca se sentía correcto, menos cuando le pasaban el brazo por los hombros o le abrían la puerta del carro. Peor aún cuando colocaban sus anchos dedos sobre su pierna "descuidadamente" o intentaban darle un beso de buenas noches al final de la jornada.

- No era correcto.- Se repetía una y otra vez sobre la cama. El cabello enmarañado y la falda esparcida encima del colchón.

Haruka había aprendido a caminar con ese porte altivo y de seguridad que dejaba a todo mundo mudo. Le encantaba que la miraran con una mezcla de admiración, duda y atracción. Le encantaba. Solía usar el uniforme de los hombres, con la camisa a medio abrochar y las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirar a nadie en especial, sonriendo para sí. El aroma masculino saliendo naturalmente de su cuello.

Michiru usaba la falda perfectamente planchada y sobre las rodillas. El suéter abrochado cuidadosamente y las manos cruzadas en su regazo, con pasos serenos y caminar pausado. De vez en cuando volteaba la cabeza para saludar a una de sus amigas cuando le llamaban. De vez en cuando sin voltear a ver siquiera a aquél con el que había salido la noche anterior, ya no importaba. A veces, en unas cuantas ocasiones, con la prisa de huir por temor a dejar escapar un secreto mal guardado.

- ¡Hey! Ten cuidado, pequeña.- Michiru no supo si escuchó primero la voz o sintió el impacto que la empujó un par de pasos hacia atrás. Pero pasó y su corazón latió extremadamente rápido después, al elevar la mirada y ver a la persona que le hablaba.

- Perdón, iba distraída.- Susurró, sintiendo las mejillas coloradas sin entender por qué.

- No pasa nada.- Dijo la rubia, restándole importancia y pasándose la mano por la melena.- Pero pudiste lastimarte...

- Michiru. Me llamo Michiru.- Le dijo, acercándose y estirando esa mano blanca y pequeña.

Haruka no recuerda mucho después de eso. Recuerda que caminaron hasta llegaran al salón de música y ahí se despidió de ella, sin siquiera pedirle sus datos, cosa de lo que se arrepentiría después. Recuerda haber llegado al gimnasio y golpear fuertemente la pera para gastar su frustración al no poder olvidar los ojos que le habían sonreído ese día.

- Vainilla.

A Michiru le encantaba el chocolate, pero ese día en la heladería no había podido pedir otra cosa que vainilla. Era extraño porque el sabor le recordaba ese breve encuentro que había tenido apenas un par de días antes. Y ahí estaba, comiendo helado, esperando que se volviera a repetir pronto. ¿Cómo era que se calculaban las probabilidades de un encuentro? Hubiera prestado más atención a la clase de Probabilidad y Estadística.

Pero ocurrió. Curiosamente Haruka terminó pasando un día (aquél que había tenido que quedarse en retención por no llevar la tarea) por el salón de música después de clase y la había visto. La había escuchado además, tocando seductoramente el violín, perdida en un mundo lejano; y había terminado sonriendo tontamente.

- Tonta.- Se dijo en un susurro al quedarse ahí, viéndola fijamente por más tiempo del debido. Su capacidad de razonamiento olvidada por esas manos que la deleitaban y la habían invitado a entrar.

Michiru no necesitó más para empezar a hacer plática. La compañía después de clase se hizo rutina y pronto se encontraron compartiendo más que unos cuantos minutos. Los días se hicieron semanas y estas dieron el paso a más de dos meses.

- Nunca se lo he dicho a mis padres.- Confesó la violinista un día, sentadas en el pasto del jardín trasero de la escuela. Haruka estaba recostada, con la cabeza sobre los brazos y los ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba cada palabra atentamente.

- Deberías hacerlo, se siente mucho mejor.- Michiru asintió, aún temerosa. El tema entre ellas no había sido tabú pero tampoco era algo que se tocara muy seguido, simplemente era algo que estaba ahí, presente. Latente. - Y si tienes problemas con ellos...- añadió, sentándose de repente y mirándola fijamente.- siempre tendrás un lugar a donde llegar.

Y ahí estaba, apenas un roce de los largos dedos y una sonrisa torcida. Michiru no sabía hasta donde eso era verdad pero algo dentro suyo anhelaba que algo más pasara. Entonces tragó saliva, se quitó un mechón de la cara y llegó a una decisión.

Lo siguiente que supo Haruka fue que había terminado en el pasto, embestida por una gran melena azulada mientras unos labios inexpertos besaban los suyos. Cerró los ojos, apresó la cintura que estaba encima suyo y se dejó llevar.

Lo demás, Michiru asegura, sobra decirlo.


End file.
